Eugene Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a student who attends Midtown High School in Queens, New York. Thompson spends much of his time at school tormenting his fellow classmate, Peter Parker. Description Appearance Flash stands at 6'02" with an athletic build. He has brown hair that he usually styles with gel, and blue eyes. He's noted for having chiseled features and is considered extremely handsome by the standards of his classmates. Personality Flash Thompson is the stereotypical jock bully; on first impression he is cocky and arrogant, prone to mistreating or mocking those that he sees as superior or more intelligent than himself, such as Peter Parker. This behavior most likely stems more from insecurity than malice. He is popular and is seen as something of the Golden Boy at Midtown High School. Despite his bad behavior and bullying tendencies, he's in good standing with the faculty. The student body, though, either sees him as the hottest, coolest guy in school or they see him as a thick-skulled bully. Neither are exactly wrong. He has the tendency to be aggressive, arrogant, and use his strength against others. Flash has little compunction about shoving kids into lockers or making up mocking nicknames, and he's always been that way. Peter Parker, his lifelong neighbor, is most often the target of such pranks and antics. He does have a part of himself that wants to be admired and to be a hero. He has shown himself to be a Spider-Man fanboy, openly supporting the vigilante despite his somewhat conflicted reputation." Biography Background Eugene "Flash" Thompson was born the eldest of two children to Harrison and Rosie Thompson. His father was a police officer with the NYPD and they lived a comfortable middle class lifestyle. His father, however, is an alcoholic and Flash has been physically abused by him most of his life. Growing up, he lived on the same street as Peter Parker, who he teased and bullied throughout their entire school careers. In high school, he began dating Liz Allen and playing football. While he's never been particularly strong at academics, athletics is where he found that he really excelled. He quickly became a star athlete, rocketing his already considerable popularity. Recent History Flash, along with Liz, was targeted by The Goblin in October of 2015 when he attacked them while sitting in his car. They were saved by Spider-Man, which fueled his admiration for the vigilante. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * Chapter 1 - ''"The Accident" '' Relationships Jessica Jones Flash always found Jessica super annoying and uppity. She always seemed to think that she was better than him, and worse still, she stood up for Peter Parker more than once. That irritated the shit out of him. Kenny MacFarlane Flash's longtime best friend, Kong is loyal and honest with him, and one of the few people Flash knows that isn't a social parasite looking to capitalize on Flash' popularity. Liz Allen The two dated for two and a half years, and she was really the first person he was ever emotionally vulnerable with. He was hurt and betrayed when she lost her shit and caught fire, but he's happy she's somewhere she can be happy. He misses her. Peter Parker Peter Parker, or "Puny Parker", as he prefers to call him, is a lifelong neighbor of Flash's. There are few people in the world that Flash finds as insufferable as him. Character Information Notable Items N/A Abilities * Athletic * Firearm Training ''' * '''People Skills Trivia * He is a picky with eater, often complaining about "European food". * Dislikes chocolate and other rich sweets, and instead prefers fruity sweets. * Flash can juggle.